


Just Little Ideas

by LacyJay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyJay/pseuds/LacyJay
Summary: Ideas about sans/oc or sans/reader





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is an idea book so no stories, yet at least. People can use the idea in their story if they want just please give me some recognition for the idea. I do not know how often I will update this, like my story, shut out, it will be sporadic.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The first idea I came up with a while ago and what got me to finally put the idea out there was marshmarrowsans fic Perfect that I read recently so, yes, this is a sad propt thing. Also, go check out marshmarrowsans cause their awesome!

* * *

So this idea starts with the reader or oc getting to know sans with or without his au counterparts and them becoming friends. Now at first, there is a love interest and sans or sanses like her but then one-night someone, I always imaged gaster sans, uf sans, or us sans to bring this person home, and all of them start casing after this new human, now one of the sanses or papyrus, I always thought ut paps but whatever, see that the reader is getting upset and depressed, this character also know that the reader likes them, one day reader is asked to move out, as to make room for the other human, while leaving paps( or whoever) sees that the readers soul cracks while leaving the door, a few days later frisk go to readers house to check on them only to find them dead from suicide or from falling down and turning to dust if they are a monster. Frisk loads to a time before the move-out but reader remembers, the sanses never bring the other human to move in as even though frisk loaded they could she extreme damage to the reader soul as it is how a human looks before committing suicide. They eventually get together and so forth but this is just an idea that I had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So this is just another little blurb I thought of about a month ago and I decided to post it today cause it seemed like a good idea.

Reader or oc is a monster who lives underground in snowdin forest, in a universe where all the aus combined accidentally but the barrier is not broken. Ut sans is at his station when he hears something in the woods, he walks over just to get tackled by something huge (compared to him, the small Lil bean) and gets bit, hard, on the shoulder (no this is not werewolf or vampire territory guys) and after his shift heads home. Later days some of the other sanses complain about the same thing happening to them and one of them (who isn't bit) asks to see it. He then reports that it is a potential mate marking and that no monster has used it since way before the war as it is seen as something 'to animal-like'. Eventually, all of the sanses get bitten and they finally find who did this. The reader is very animal-like for the past month or so because they were in heat (this interpretation of heat is where they don't need sexual relief it means they need to find a mate  _in order_ to have offspring) and become super overprotective of skeles who the reader doesn't even know. Eventually, the reader comes out their heat and its super awkward angsty time for them so they're told to stay away for the skeles. Of course, the reader doesn't listen but one of the skeles get attacked she flips out and accidentally attacks the offending monster. They then insist to follow the skeles everywhere permission or not and get into the house and the skeles fall in love and so forth.


	4. Chapter 4

I always see a lot of fics about sans and paps getting to know the human and their behaviors. But what if its the opposite? Like if skeletons tend to only sleep under things (like under their bed, not on top.) Or that making direct eye contact is a bad, or even something like wierd courting actions that the human has no idea about. I don't know, thought it would have been a good idea, but I suck at writing soo.. yeah.


End file.
